Doors of motor vehicles typically include a door latch that selectively retains the door in a closed position. The latch may include a door lock system having a lock cylinder that is accessible from the exterior of the vehicle door. The door may also include a powered door lock that can be actuated utilizing an interior switch or a remote wireless fob. If the wireless remote fob malfunctions, a user can typically still gain access by inserting a key into the lock cylinder to mechanically unlock the driver's door lock. However, the use of mechanical lock cylinders, keys, and linkages tends to add to the complexity and cost of the vehicle.
Existing motor vehicles may also include a passive entry-passive start (PEPS) system. Known PEPS systems may include a wireless fob that communicates with the vehicle. As a user approaches a vehicle and grasps a door handle, a capacitive sensor in the door handle generates a signal that unlocks the door if the vehicle detects an authorized fob in the vicinity of the vehicle. A user can then enter the vehicle and push a button to actuate the vehicle ignition system. The vehicle will start the engine if the vehicle detects the presence of an authorized fob. Vehicles having this type of a PEPS system typically include a lock cylinder that permits a user to enter the vehicle in the event the fob malfunctions.